Water column games have heretofore been proposed in which one or more players attempt to fill associated vertical columns with water, the winner being the player who first fills the associated column. A problem with games of this character is to ensure that all players have an equal opportunity to win. The games must be carefully constructed to ensure that all water columns are of equal volume, and that water is supplied to all columns at identical pressure and flow rate. Game manufacturers have heretofore attempted to overcome deficiencies of design and construction by handicapping a winning player to make it more difficult for that player to win in succeeding games. However, handicapping techniques of this character are patently unfair, and are illegal in many jurisdictions.
Another problem that inheres in water column games previously proposed involves growth and accumulation of algae within the water columns. An important feature of the game is to permit observation of progress of the game among all contestants, both to enhance the experience of the game players and to attract new contestants. Algae growth within the columns is unsightly and detracts from the visual aspects of the game. Furthermore, algae growth can affect operability of the game components. Maintenance and repair of the water columns in conventional games of this character typically are time consuming and expensive, and can further exacerbate water volume inequalities among the game stations.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a water column game of the subject character that includes facility for ensuring that all players have an equal opportunity to win. In furtherance of this objective, it is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a water column game of the subject character in which each column includes facility for adjusting water-fill volume for that column so that column water volume may be equalized among all game stations, and in which water is delivered by a single pump from a single reservoir to all game columns at equal pressure and flow rate. Another object of the present invention is to provide a water column game of the subject character that is transportable between game sites, and that can accommodate vibrations during transportation without damage or otherwise affecting operability of the game mechanisms. A further object of the present invention is to provide a water column game of the subject character that is easy to repair, and that reduces or eliminates growth and accumulation of algae.
A water column game in accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a vertical water column having a housing disposed at the upper end thereof coaxial with and in open communication with the column. A float is freely disposed and captured within the housing. A target and valves or other suitable means are responsive to a game player for directing water into a lower end of the water column, such that water rises within the column and the housing in sequence so as to raise the float buoyantly within the housing. A switch is disposed at the upper end of the housing, and is responsive to contact by the float for indicating that the float has reached the upper end of the column. After each play, all columns and housings are drained to a common sump. The housing preferably is of cylindrical construction, and the float preferably comprises a spherical ball freely captured within the cylindrical housing. Reduced diameter of the water column helps reduce accumulation of algae, and vertical movement of the ball within the housing tends to remove any algae that may have accumulated on the inside surface of the housing.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, each game station includes facility for adjusting the volume of water needed to fill the column and housing to bring the float into contact with the switch. Most preferably, this is accomplished by means of a switch contact that is adjustably positionable within each housing. In multiple-player games, the effective volume of each water column and housing can then be adjusted so that such volumes are equal at each game station. All of the game columns are fed by a single pump, so that all columns receive water at the same pressure and flow rate. In this way, each player has an equal opportunity to win during each play, and player handicapping and other undesirable and/or illegal activities of this character are avoided.
Each column and housing form an integral water column assembly that is supported in vertical orientation by the game support frame. The support also includes structure for resiliently engaging the water column assembly so as to urge the same upwardly against an opposing section of the support, while accommodating vibration during transport. A coil spring surrounds the lower end of each water column. A plate has means at opposed ends for engaging the game support, and a central opening for surrounding the lower end of the water column and engaging the coil spring so as to capture the spring in compression and thereby urge the water column assembly upwardly against an opposing section of the support. Removal of the plate permits the column assembly to be removed as a unit from the support structure for repair or replacement.